Dauntless
by fourtrisxoxo
Summary: Tris Prior is a famous competitive volleyball player. She is playing "the new girl" on the reality T.V. show Dauntless Volleyball. She is the new girl on the Dauntless VB team. How will she balance fame, friendship, love, and volleyball with cameras following her almost 24/7? How will she handle belonging favored by the coach?
1. Before

Prologue

I glance down at my phone and see that my manager Tori is calling.

Tris- Hey what's up?

Tori- You got the part on the reality T.V. show Dauntless Volleyball

Tris- what?

Tori- you will be playing the "new girl" at Dauntless Volleyball Headquarters and will now be followed by cameras and you will be playing for the Dauntless team. You need to be there at noon tomorrow.

Please review!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I wake up groaning, but then I remember today is my first day on Dauntless, the volleyball team and my first day of filming for the reality T.V. show. I am a competitive volleyball player and last year my volleyball team went to worlds and we one. Everyone said it was because of my killer setting skills. Most people say I'm famous, but I'm not really that amazing. I get up and take a shower and dry my hair. I decide on a blood red flowy tank top with black jeans, black combat boots with gold spikes on the back, and a black leather jacket. I want to make a impression today. I grab my phone and head to my car. My stuff has already been shipped to my dorm. I drive my black Lamborghini on the three hour drive to the Dauntless compound.

After the long drive I hop out of my car. Many people are walking around with volleyball bags. I head to the office, but I stop by the door and notice that all the cameras are set up. Tori hands me a mic pack, "This is so the cameras can pick up what you are saying. Act natural. If I need you to do something," she holds up her phone,"I'll text you. Kay?"

"Kay."

I walk in to the black building where my future lays. There is a lady with dark skin and dark hair, "Hey, I'm Johanna and your Tris right? We've never had a famous volleyball player here before," she says excitedly.

"I'm not that famous," I say while blushing.

Johanna snorts and continues on, "Here's you stuff and your dorm room number is 4610. Your room mates name is Christiana." The camera men all leave and I head to my dorm.

I make my way to the dorm rooms and find mine. There are security cameras everywhere. Probably don't want a player herringbone robbed or anything. I walk into my dorm, 4610. A girl with chin length chocolate brown hair is sitting on a bed playing on a laptop. She looks up and smiles, "Hey I'm Christina and your Tris? I'm so excited to meet you!"

"Thanks. I guess. I'm not really anything special. The only reason my team won was because-"

"No," she cuts me off,"you are the reason your team won worlds you are amazing! Let me help you unpack."

"What is it like being on a T.V. show?"

"It's amazing. I'm glad I'm not starring. Molly is the girl who stars in the show, but we all know you are here to replace her."

"Oh. I'm sure she's better than me."

~~~|||time skip|||~~~

We walk into the large cafeteria and Christiana is a non stop talker. She walks to a table and introduces me to her friends, "This is Zeke, Uriah, Will, Shaunna, Marlene, and Lynn. Everyone this is Tris."

"So Tris, your here to star in my show," a voice says behind me.

Christiana looks over at me, "Oh that's Molly. You're replacing her." I turn around to get a good look at the girl. She is taller than me and has dark brown straight hair with red highlights. She is not wearing very much clothing and I can tell she is the slut. I look her up and down and reply with, "So your the setter. Trust me, I will prove myself."

I sit down and eat my lunch and joke around with my new friends. This is a life I can get used to. Hopefully fame won't tear me apart.

Volleyball key-

Setter- person who gets second hit

Review and ask any questions you have!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hey Tris get up!"

I look up groggily, "What?"

"We are going to be late for the first practice of the season. Hurry up!" I shoot up from bed and glance at the clock and it reads 6:30.

"Chris," I say, "practice doesn't start until 8:00."

"But we have to get dressed and do makeup!"

"No. No no no and no."

"Fine, I'll make you."

After a grueling time getting ready I'm wearing a black dauntless shirt with a silver number six and black spandex. Christina is wearing a silver shirt with a black number fourteen on it. "I'll go grab some muffins from the cafeteria. You head to the gym. They want you for filming."

I walk down the stairs from the dorm room and head to the gym. Tori is already there with a few camera men. She has a headset on and is texting someone. "Hey Tori, what am I doing today?"

"Here is your mic pack. We are going to film you walking into the gym and you warming up. Okay?"

I look down at myself self consciously, "Okay."

"Tris, honey you look great," she purrs. I put on the mic pack and head into the gym talking to Marlene. I get a volleyball and start warming up with Marlene. "Okay we need hair and makeup people for the girls," The producer, Amar, I think, says. Most of the hair and makeup people rush to me and Molly looks peeved. One of them grabs me and leads me to a chair and quickly does my hair and makeup.

I walk back into the gym and a man is standing there. He is tall with deep set blue eyes. He has a full upper lip and a spare lower lip with brown hair. He's the coach. All the other girls come in and he turns around and looks at us, "I'm Four. Yes, like the number. Don't ask. Everyone say their name, age, and position. You," he points at me, "go first."

"My names Tris. I'm sixteen and I can play any position, but I mostly play setter."

"I'm Christina I'm seventeen and I'm a libero."

"I'm Molly and I'm a amazing player and I player setter and I'm eighteen."

"I'm Marlene and I'm seventeen and I'm a middle hitter."

"I'm Lynn and I'm seventeen and I'm a outside hitter."

"I'm Shaunna and I'm eighteen and I'm a DS."

"I'm Cara and I'm eighteen and I'm a back hitter."

"I'm Veronica and I'm a outside hitter. Oh! I'm seventeen."

"I'm Myra and I am a middle hitter and I'm eighteen."

"Well," Four says while he looks at me, "since your new, the youngest, and look powerless lets see what you got."

I serve the ball with all my power and it sails over the net and everyone stares at me. They all underestimated me. I smile. Four looks the most shocked. Then he smirks, "Wow Six. You're a little sparkler." We all practice and I was the best at everything. Practice ends and I head out of the gym.

I walk down the long hallways, looking around at every thing. I get a text form Tori telling me to meet her at the Starbucks on campus. I get to my dorm and change into a light pink crop top with light blue jean shorts and nude heels. I walk in and order a cookie crumble frap and sit across the table from Tori, who looks extremely excited. "Divergent Illustrated wants you to be their VIP for tonight's red carpet event," she says, "but we don't want you to go alone. We don't need our star getting hurt. Four is going to go with you!"

"Umm what? I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Nonsense. You only have two hours left to get ready. Hurry Tris!"

I am wearing a silver floor length dress with a slit that goes up to my thigh. Someone knocks on my door. I open it and it's a security guard. He motions me to follow. We leads me into a limo with Tori, Four, Amar, and a security guard. I sit down and Tori starts talking, "Tris you need to be careful. We didn't want to tell you, but you have a stalker and this person is trying to kill you. So we are going to give you a headset. You will be able to talk to Four, me, Amar, and Zeke, our security guard. Four you need to keep Tris in sight always."

"Wouldn't want to lose my best player," Four smiles.

Four and I step out of the limo and the flashes start. I sign some autographs and have some interviews. I hear Tori say something in my ear, "Four, get Tris out of there now."

"Tris go to the bathrooms in the building. I'll be right there," Four jogs off. I run over to the building and a hand grabs me. I run away before they could get me completely. I hide behind a wall and watch my attackers. One of them is holding a gun and he fires it at the wall. "Tris, honey talk to me," Tori's voice says to my ear. I don't answer to anything. All I can think about is that these people want to kill me. "Tris talk to me," Four says. I still don't respond. "Tris. Tris! Where are you?" Everyone's voice starts to call my name in my ear piece.

"Guns," I mutter, "They have guns." Everyone's voice goes silent. The men grab me and put the gun to my head. The last thing I hear is a gun fire.


End file.
